What Dreams May Come
by Solba
Summary: When reality becomes a little daunting to some, they escape into their dreams. Young Ciel Phantomhive knows this too well and has created a habitual getaway out of it, often dragging out his visions through medication for hours on end. As his current caregivers begin to notice this disturbing behavior they contact Dr. Sebastian Michaelis, a specialized child psychologist. AU
1. Cloud Nine Syndrome

**Hello there! Welcome to my first ****_technical_**** fanfiction! I have written some before, but have unfortunately never had the means to post them. I have to admit, writing in the sort of angsty and depressing category is something a little new to me, I usually tend to write in the humor category. This chapter can be a bit reminiscent of episode 18 from season 1 of the anime, but I've added my own touches to it and the plot, otherwise, is completely different. Oh and the title is a reference to the movie of the same name (one I HIGHLY encourage you to watch) with Robin Williams, God rest his soul. You'll also find a reference to a quote in the movie within this first chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

"I want to stay, forever."

It was not the young boy who said such words, rather, it was his soul. This place made him happy. It made him feel safe and warm. Everything seemed so expressive, vibrant and, quite simply, _perfect_.

He could feel the corners of his lips pull up into a broad smile, an experience he hadn't felt in a very long time. The view was spectacular. A large mountain loomed in the distance, puffy white clouds dotted it's peak along with patches of snow. A field of wheat covered the landscape, golden by the sunsets gleam just hidden behind the mountain, swaying gently in the breeze. The same breeze ruffled the boy's hair and tickled his cheeks. He was standing in what appeared to be a small stream, the clear water parting only for his ankles.

Exactly _where_ was an event yet to be developed, but that seemed like the most minute detail at the moment. This was peace. This was heaven. Not a single soul stirred among his dreamscape, if you didn't count the doves flying high in the picturesque sky or the fish nibbling at his toes in the stream. That didn't bother him at all though, and soon the boy was falling back into a patch of nearby wheat, laughing as he spread himself out as if he were making a snow angel.

The boy inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and savoring the fresh air and the sunset's final beams of gold warming his face, and when he opened them he couldn't stop smiling. All he could think of was how happy he was, lying there on nature's blanket, closed off from the rest of the world. His thoughts were only shaken as a loud 'woof' invaded his ears. He sat up instantly looking around for the creature, only to be brought back down again by the dog's heavy body and gleeful licks.

"Sebastian!" His voice laughed as he attempted to sit up on his elbows to pet the waiting creature, "I couldn't be in dog heaven, could I?"

The dog barked once more and seemed to motion it's head to behind the boy. He followed it's gaze which rested on two silhouette's walking closer to him. From where he sat he could make out the form of both a man and a woman.

_I know them. _He knew he did, but his mind seemed muddled compared to the clear sky. Bits of information surfaced though as he began to dig into his memories.

As the realization hit him, he got to his knees and began to slowly walk towards them; his gaze completely transfixed on the figures not even letting his eyes so much as blink as if they would disappear at any moment.

_No, it's impossible._ He told himself, as his walk suddenly turned into brisk jog and then an impossibly fast sprint; Sebastian bounding close at his heels.

The figures only grew clearer with every step he took. The man's blue hair, styled in a way similar to his own, the woman's blond locks cascading carefully down her fragile body. The perfect couple, beaming their perfect smiles on a perfect day.

No words were spoken, not as if they were needed. The simple act of the two pairs of arms embracing him tightly as he collided with their chests was enough. It was all more than enough. The emotion spoke for itself.

His mother gently kissed his forehead as his father smoothed his hair.

"Sweetie... you're finally home." His mother's soft voice finally broke the silence, overwhelming and trembling with emotion.

_This must be heaven_. He found himself thinking again as he stained the fabric of his parents with his tears.

_Which means I'm dead. _

The thought had struck him out of nowhere, but it resonated deeply within his soul. And the first feeling to strike him from that realization was fear. Intense fear.

His body felt cold all of a sudden, the warmth from before all but extinguished, and he moved slowly to release the fabric he had once clenched so tightly to as if his life depended on it. He backed away slowly, mindful to keep his head stared towards the ground, as he began to take rapid breaths from his increased fear.

_Don't you dare look. _He told himself, as if he were a parent scolding a restless child. He could hear his heartbeat quicken in his ears.

"Ciel?" The man asked taking a step forward to grip the young boys shoulder, only to be slapped away by the boys hand.

"Stay away from me." He whispered, slowly taking another step back.

"Son. This is nonsense, whatever's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" His voice had suddenly turned into an angry shout, "You both are dead! You both have _been_ dead for three godforsaken years! And... and..." His head throbbed to search for the right words.

"And what?" His father's voice prompted him, also laced with anger, "And you think we're here to drag you into hell? Is that what you think? Ciel, if you haven't taken a good look around we're in paradise itself! What could be better?" His voice softened slightly, "What could be better than being a family again?"

"But I'm not dead!" Ciel screamed back, "I didn't have a funeral, I don't have a tombstone and I'm not buried six feet under like the two of you!"

You could hear the deathly silence that separated the two parties.

"My little boy..." he heard the woman whisper, her voice cracking slightly as he assumed she was at the point of tears.

The boy had to bite his lip from saying more, their voices were all that it took to set him off.

"I'm sorry." He knew he had to run, to escape and find the exit. But something kept him glued to the ground. Perhaps it was the pain of leaving his parents again for his own sake?

No sooner had he contemplated his decision, could he hear his father's footsteps approaching him again, this time resting both hands on his shoulders.

"I think we both know what you want, Ciel."

Those same hands that had once rested gently on his shoulders were now coiled dangerously around his neck, and they were squeezing. A gag escaped the boys lips as he flailed about helplessly, trying to release himself from the grip on his neck. His feet moved first, trying to kick; then were his hands trying to scratch at his assailant. He had no choice but to finally stare the man in the face in his attempts to escape.

He had no eyes.

The blood curdling scream that escaped the boys lips seemed muted in comparison to the sensory overload happening about him. Chaos had consumed his paradise.

The sky was consumed by dark clouds almost instantaneously. The wheat in the field shriveled and withered. The water within the river evaporated, replaced by a river of lava. The large mountain with snow covering it's peak, had transformed into a ravenous volcano. The dove's in the sky had become carnivorous ravens, circling about the struggling boy.

The stench of the smoke was the first thing that consumed his nostrils, the same smoke made his eyes squint and aided him no better in his continual struggle for oxygen. The woman who had the same soulless sockets on her face had finally helped the man, trying to the best of her strength to keep the boy's arms down at his sides while the now ravenous dog bit down on his legs.

Fear had never seemed so real until that moment.

Embers danced about him as everything was consumed by fire. The skin on the their bodies seemed to melt like candle wax, leaving just two skeletons fighting the mortal before them. It was a fight he was losing and one sure to be lost.

_Let go. _The voice told him.

So, with a final wheeze for air, the boy closed his eyes and woke up.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But chapter 2 is already in the works and will actually introduce the real plot (this chapter was more of a prologue to the actual story). And the cover picture was taken by my brother, thanks bro! Thanks again for reading and please favorite, follow and review if you enjoyed it! Bye!**


	2. Rainy Tuesday's

**Hello again! I really appreciate the feedback I received from chapter one and specifically toward bluejellyfishOuO, that dream sounds absolutely horrifying. I remember the worst dream I've had was in one of those falling elevators with the cables snapped, in free fall with three random strangers. It was weird because I got out before it actually snapped and I watched them fall as the elevator whizzed by. O.e Scary. Haha well anyway, here's chapter 2! A little longer than one and introducing some OC's (don't worry, they're mature). Enjoy.**

* * *

He was wheezing again. Both from the fact that he had almost been choked and that the dream had been deeply disturbing. But at the same time he considered himself lucky, he hadn't woken up screaming or crying hysterically like those other times; just in a little cold sweat and a bit shaken.

_Another nightmare, huh? _He thought as he took deep breaths to calm his body down, letting his sapphire eyes travel the ceiling in a better attempt to focus on the reality before him.

His room was not spacious by any means, it just seemed that way with the little to no amount of furniture, books and toys that were nowhere to be found. Simply just a bed, a window, a nightstand with a small lamp on it, and a chair stationed on the other side of the room were all that 'decorated' the room. Though he would have preferred an actual room, living in the attic of the small house was surprisingly tolerable.

Where he lived currently, storms and fog were part of everyday life. Sunshine was rare by all accounts and they were lucky if they even got a good four days of sun out of a whole month. Because of that, he would often wake up from his dreams only to be bathed in an eerie ghostly silver light that traveled through the lone window of the attic. To say it was creepy would be an understatement, often when he woke up from said dreams he'd question whether he really _had _waken up.

Today was one of those days and, not even bothering to leave the safety of his sheets, the young boy groped for the cup of water that lay on the nightstand nearby. As he felt the glass brush against his fingers he proceeded to extend his arm to grip the cup, only to in the process, fall out of his tiny single bed onto the waiting wooden floor.

"Son of a..." His voice trailed off as he finally got to his knees, rubbing his sore ass. He was clothed in his white striped pajamas, each stripe containing darker accents of grey between each line, now drenched due to the glass of water falling from the vibration, "Bitch."

No sooner had he fallen from his bed did he hear footsteps fast approaching from the hallway nearby. Ciel could tell by the way the wood creaked under someone else's weight. Less than a minute later, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Ciel?" A feminine voice finally called from his door as the footsteps abruptly halted, "Is everything alright? I heard a crash and I was worried something had happened..."

The owner of such a voice was none other than Nicole Mardling, the woman of the house. Her husband, Daniel, and herself had lived in the tiny home for no more than two years. No children, no pets, just the two of them, that is, until Ciel Phantomhive had come into their lives.

Flustered, the boy attempted to sweep the broken glass underneath his bed, "Ah, it's nothing." He called back, only to be cut by the sharp glass in his attempts to hide it, "Shit!"

He could hear the woman's audible gasp from behind the door, "I'm coming in!"

The woman who entered was dressed as any housewife would. Her light brown hair was brought back into a modest bun, her caramel eyes were filled with alarm, unlike their usual softness.

Entering the room, she found the frail boy bleeding profusely from his wrist, at least, that's what her motherly intuition was telling her.

She quickly approached the boy and grabbed his arm, examining his wrist. She immediately breathed a sigh of relief, the wound was not as deep as she had thought and seemed to be the only one that colored the boy's arm. She motioned for him to sit on his bed as she quickly got a small bowl of water and a washcloth, along with a band aid and Neosporin.

"You were lucky, Ciel." Her soft voice finally broke the awkward silence of the room as she began cleaning his wound, "This could have easily been much worse." She took another breath and made a silent prayer of thanks for the boy's safety, only for her motherly attitude to return, locking eyes with the boy, "What the hell were you doing? Did anyone ever teach you playing with glass is dangerous?!"

He shied from her gaze, attempting to instead stare at the door or the wall instead, "I wasn't 'playing' with it, I was just trying to get some water and- Ouch!" He hissed in pain as the wound stung, "I was just trying to get some water and the glass fell."

"So you tried picking it up? With your bare hands?"

"Yes... I-" He searched to find the right words, "I didn't want to worry you..."

Her eyes immediately softened as she heard the boy's words. Finishing cleaning and dressing the wound, she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Your heart's in the right place Ciel, but you have to understand that there's a reason why we're here with you. It's our job as adults to keep you safe, healthy and happy. If something seems dangerous or worries you, it's your job to tell us." A bright smile crossed her face, "See? We all have a job in this family."

_Family... _The boy immediately recalled the disturbing dream he just had, leaning his head down to stare at the ground, taking deep breaths and clutching his pajama pants as he did.

"You had another one of those dreams, didn't you?"

Her voice immediately snapped him out of his daze, turning his face to meet her worried one. Not knowing what to say, he simply nodded.

"I see. Was there anything different about this one?"

He took a deep breath, "Different setting, same premise." His voice shook slightly as he said, "They always die."

Comforting arms encircled him as the woman hugged the boy, "It's ok." She breathed, smoothing his hair almost as his old mother had done.

It was strange what Ciel did in those next few seconds. The boy had always maintained a good front when it came to facing his fears and toughening out his nightmares. But this time, it was different. This time, young Ciel Phantomhive cried into Nicole Mardling's arms until the pain went away.

* * *

Only as the woman departed to make breakfast did the boy reflect on exactly how much the Mardling's had touched his life.

They weren't his real parents, but they shared the same kindness his parents had; apparently something lost among his distant family relatives. He couldn't say that he necessarily 'loved' them, because 'love' is a very dispensable word. But he did appreciate what they had done for him.

_I'm lucky. _He thought, laying back into his bed once more, examining the bandaid with a smile. _It could be worst. _

* * *

Soft footsteps filled the kitchen as Nicole Mardling entered.

Daniel Mardling was busy at work, reading the morning's news and sipping his coffee at the kitchen's table, occasionally putting down the paper to take bites of his wife's breakfast; a simple meal of scrambled eggs and bacon. He gave his wife a nod as she entered.

"He's doing it again." The woman whispered as she turned on the faucet to begin work on the dishes.

This prompted the man to look up from his newspaper, "Doing what?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Those dreams. He's always waking up in a cold sweat and he's trying to fight the fear he feels from his parents death. But the fear always wins. I'm worried that they might be getting out of hand."

The man responded with a gruff, finally setting down the morning's news, "Nicole. If he's not bleeding or breaking anything, than what's the harm in letting the boy dream? Young kids have a thing for that, you know? It's just a phase, he'll grow out of it eventually."

_Bleeding and breaking things, ha, if only you had seen him this morning. _

"But it's not _just_ when he sleeps during the night." She fired back, "You've been noticing it too, haven't you Daniel? He sleeps whenever he can, after school, the weekends, hell, he only wakes up to eat. Isn't that the least bit concerning?"

"The kid's tired, I don't blame him. He's got it easy while he can. I remember when I was his age, if I had it my way; I would've slept all I could." He took a moment to rub his agitated temple, "These damn hours, they're working me to death."

"Yes bu-"

"That's the end of it." The man said with finality, holding the woman's challenging gaze with equal intensity, "You're letting the water run anyway, our water bill is through the roof as it is."

There was silence for a moment as the only sound that filled the kitchen was the running water.

"Whatever you say," she muttered as she returned her attention to the running water, tucking a wayward light brown curl behind her air as her fragile hands went to work on the dishes.

_I suppose I'll have to take things into my own hands. _

* * *

The small white phone that was the Mardling's landline sat in the den of their house. The layer of dust that covered the small contraption was proof enough that the Mardling's usually didn't have anyone to call with their content lives. But this, was a serious matter.

Nicole waited nervously as the phone rang, taking those moments to rehearse in her head what she would say once someone answered.

Finally, a female voice answered, "Hello, Dr. Michaelis' office, this is Isabelle speaking. How may we help you today?"

"Yes, hello," Nicole's voice answered, "I have a young child in my care who's been having rather... 'disturbing' dreams lately. I've heard that this Dr. Michaelis is the best in his field and I was just curious if we could possibly make an appointment with him?"

"That is concerning ma'am. But unfortunately, Dr. Michaelis is full at the moment with patients and the earliest appointment we could make would be maybe... two months from now?"

_Two months!? _Nicole almost dropped the phone, _No wonder he's the 'best in his field,' everyone wants him! _

"Judging from your silence, I'm assuming you're seriously concerned about your child's dreams. If it would help, I can refer you to another child psychologist, Dr. Faustus I believe. He's also more than qualified to administer speci-"

The woman was cut-off as a deep voice interrupted her. Nicole could hear the shuffling and argument between the two parties until finally the male's voice spoke, "Forgive the rude intrusion madam. It looks as though a spot has just become available for your child in our register at ten-thirty a.m. tomorrow morning, would that be alright?"

"Y-Yes! That would be perfect!" Nicole couldn't help but let the disbelief and happiness show in her voice, "Thank you so much um... who am I speaking with?"

On the other side of the line, a handsome Doctor with jet-black hair and crimson eyes smiled,

"This is Dr. Michaelis and madam, the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

**Nice way to end a chapter, right? Dr. Michaelis will be seeing his patient in the next chapter. Oh and you like how I threw Claude in there too? XD Thanks for reading and follow, favorite and review if you enjoyed. See ya next time!**


End file.
